Greed
by OnceUponACurse
Summary: One of the seven sins. Destruction and Mayhem or Love and Life? Kai faces these trials of greed, what shall he do?


-1Greed.  
By: OnceUponACurse.

It was quite a lovely day, quiet, calm, and beautiful.  
In fact it was the best day for a bank robbery.  
He was in fact Kai, or agent seven, one of the fifty assassin's assigned tasks in order to bring the world to total chaos. His task was being a sniper, but today it was just to shoot everyone in the way of him and his target. He was accompanied by a mass murderer, Chronos Sveil. They were to take billions of dollars from the Galena Bank, it seemed easy enough.

"Hands up, we're here to rob this joint!" Chronos was on the move, "get out of the way old hag." He greedily pushed away a senior woman. "Give me the money. No one move or this sniper will shoot." I turned my head, shaking in disagreement, "I will only shoot when necessary, that was the agreement that the two of us had agreed on."

He gritted his teeth and growled, "fine have it your way, the people I shoot will just have to suffer."

He looked towards the people, "hear that?! You are all going to suffer because I'm going to shoot your limbs off one by one." He glanced toward a single brunette girl. Her dark hair caught my eyes. Her head tilted up to Chronos in confirmation. "You…" Chronos grinned, "you will be the first." He grabbed the child forcefully and brought her near him. She didn't shiver, waver nor cower in fear, "do with me what you will, but I ask you not to harm any others." Chronos laughed wildly, "YOU AREN'T ONE TO MAKE SUCH DEMANDS!"

His eyes were a darkened, muddy color, "I think I like you girl…of course to a certain extent. I can't wait to tear off your limbs one by one and see your face twist in fear. I want to see that calm face in complete agony and pain." The girl smiled, "try to beat it out of me because you're going to have to earn my "face of agony." He slowly grinned and it slowly turned into an evil smile. "Amazing, just amazing, you thrill me you really do."

The money was soon put into bags, "h-here…t-this is all the money…"

The gun pointed towards here in an instant, "don't you dare push that button." The girl was drenched with beads of sweat, she shivered and quaked. "Don't move or you will get shot." "Six, we have to get moving or the police will get here before we can get away." He smirked, "of course." He stuck his tongue at me and started to go towards the vault with the girl in arm. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. What did he say? "Oh and seven don't forget to watch the hostages." He waved his hand and disappeared into the vaults. I held my INSERT SNYPER GUN HERE close to me, of course I would watch them, after all…I was a cold-blooded killer. I pointed it towards the girl, "it's the same game with me, don't push that button."  
Same game, but I was a better shot than Chronos.

"Oy! Seven! I got the cash now let's get out of here!" The girl appeared from behind him and she was tied up, blindfolded and he hauled her over his shoulder. "Let's leave now seven," he smiled once more. "What…what are we taking that girl for?" The words that passed my lips confused me. Chronos never took live hostages, why start now?  
"Don't ask petty questions, she's the one who asked for it." He grinned, the murky eyes came back, "I'll torture her ever so slowly, she'll beg to die." At this, she began to squirm, her hair shook beneath the cloth blinding her from sight.

I shook my head, the poor girl really made him mad. We boarded the car, he carelessly tossed the girl into the back seat and threw the cash into the trunk. "Mmhmm…MHM!!" Chronos turned his head to see the girl, "don't worry, you'll be in your nice new home soon enough."

I turned the wheel, as I went over a hundred miles per an hour.  
"Is it really necessary to take the girl with us?"

He looked at me and smiled, "it is necessary…hehe…" "Whatever," I replied dryly, the sirens grew louder with each turn away. "Here comes the fun…" I yawned, "let's wrap this up shall we?" Chronos stretched his legs, "let's get rid of them…" We turned left and right until we had shaken them off, but to what cost? We ended up in the middle of nowhere, then again…that's what we wanted everyone to think. There, in the middle of nowhere was our base. "Deactivate the cloak," Chronos ordered. The special chip understood and soon there was a base out of nowhere.

"Home sweet home…" I sighed, it was interesting how they let us off so easily this time.

"Hey! You idiots took too freakin' long! Number 1 wants to see you right now and…what's that?" The red-head eyed the girl over Chronos's shoulder, "who is that?"  
Chronos smirked, "she's just…entertainment." The red-head sighed, "whatever, just don't take her with you…" "Don't worry Ruby…I won't let her make trouble." Her ruby lips formed a smile, "that's not what I'm worrying about."

"Welcome back, I trust you have all the money?" "Right here don't you worry three, but then again…we don't have to acknowledge each others by number do we…Zen?"

The semi-long haired man smiled and lifted his glasses up with his middle finger, "just get to number 1.＂A small child sat on a velvet sofa, her hair was silver and her eyes a clear, sparkling blue. "What's up guys?" She smiled softly, "what's happening, did you get the money?" "Yes, ma'am number two." She smiled once more, "just call me Avalon you don't have to be all formal and all." "Still going by that name huh?" "NUMBER ONE!" Chronos made a ninety degree bow, "we're here."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Number one's voice was angered. "You at least brought all the money right?" Chronos dropped the money bags, "here they are, money, money, money."

Number one tore open the bags, "yes, yes, all here…" "So I don't have to kill them?" Avalon smiled, "okay then…" The silvery child relaxed and slowly released her concealed weapon. "They will still be punished though." Number one smiled, "they will be…what's that?" He eyed the girl hauled over Chronos's shoulder. "What is that thing doing here?" I stepped in front of him, "erm…that is…she's nobody."

Chronos laughed, "there's no need to make excuses, she's just entertainment."

Number one sighed, "entertainment again? Just don't let her find out where this place is, if she finds out…" His expression sent chills down my spine, "I'll kill you two and the girl."

"What will you do to her? Will you use the _thing_?" Number two smiled, "will you strip her of her clothes and whip her? Are you going to burn her and brand her with that seal thing you have?" Avalon grinned, "are you going to cut her and maybe _kill_ her?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Chronos bowed once more and exited the room. "I'll see to it that he won't do anything rash…I bet that you would like to talk to her right?" He smiled, "of course, remember to bring her at least once number seven." I bowed and left, "as you wish."

I was bushed, work was never more fatiguing. I slowly took off my shirt, unzipped my pants and crashed onto my bed. "Hmm?" "Good morning…seven." "What…the…Faline, what are you doing?" The blonde smiled, "well I'm to be your wife one day, so I should at least sleep in your bed now." I sighed, "you're the one who decided that…will you get out of my bed now? I need some sleep, I'm bushed."

"Hey, no ordering me…I have a higher rank than you!" "Yes, but still…you don't have to invade my personal space…" "Fine, fine…whatever…" She looked back towards me, "ummm…I heard Chronos found a new…'toy' is it really a girl?" I sighed once more, "yea, it is…why?" "…well aren't you going to…"  
She looked away, "never mind I'm just going to go now…night."

I sat there in silence and also in darkness. What happened to her? What was he doing? "Maybe…I should go check up on him…" I unlatched my door and started my walk to Chronos's room, was he already starting to torture her? "Chronos…about that girl…" I slowly opened his door, "ah…"

To be continued.

Greed Book 2

There she stood, tethered to an iron board, he eyes blinded of sight, her mouth was taped, "what's up?" Chronos held the steaming teacup next to his lips. "About number one…he wants to see the girl sometime later, so don't hurt her face or anything." Chronos smiled, "you know that Naerin gets mad anyhow…he usually doesn't approve of my torturing women."


End file.
